1. Field of the Invention
The manual lifter and mover assembly or dolly of the present invention is used for moving large crates, cabinets, desks and other hard to handle items. A pair of dollies are used with each load. Such material handling equipment can be used in various industrial and institutional environments as is well known in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art illustrates various manual lifter and mover assemblies or dollies designed to handle bulky equipment. Generally such devices utilize a winch or a hydraulic control for raising or lowering the lift element. Such hydraulic jacks leak while the winch units bind and are thus not as efficient and operationally functionable as the mechanical nut and screw jack assembly of the present invention which is easy-to-operate and automatically holds the load at any position and provides positive lowering control of the lift element.